Rebel
by yourcloudnine
Summary: Her emerald eyes are always what brings you to her, naked. She's too much to ignore. Korrasami smut oneshot.


"So, tell me again why you're here?"

"I thought this wasn't your home and I-"

"Was going to steal my panties? Yeah nice try, Robin Hood." Asami smirked, still on top of you. Well, atleast she just tackled you down and didn't electrocute you with her glove...

"Can you get off me now?" You said, moving your arms a bit, but she only tightens her grip on your wrist.

"You're in my home, Avatar. My rules. And don't try that excuse, you've been here." You feel heat rush to your cheeks as she leaned in to your ear and fixed herself to straddle your hips right. "A few nights ago..."

"Uhh, well i haven't memorized the outside of this place! I was in a hurry you know." You instantly said after she finished her words. Then she reached for the zipper of your jacket, you tried to move your now free hand to flip both of you so you could stand up, but you're frozen there now, just because she turned your face to meet her eyes perfectly. Her emerald eyes are always what brings you to her, naked. She's too much to ignore.

And that's how you realized Mako was stupid.

Since the incident where you kissed her, you can't stop it. And Ikki blurting out the stuff from your secret diary made it worse. She knew you liked her, and she does this every chance she gets. She flirts with you, and you're aware of it. You let her, you give in, and a part of you just screams to stop.

But you like it, just because it feels like she loves you.

"Psh, that was too easy. No fights?" Asami says, tilting her head in an adorable that makes your stomach turn. You just gulp and smile a bit.

"What do you want me to do? Squirm? Punch your face?" She laughs a bit and you realize she actually got your top off. She licks up your neck and scratches down your sides to your pants, and you feel too hot. You moan, and she bites down your bottom lip. She rocks against you, grinding to you, making you throw your head back.

"You like this, hmm..." She slides down her head to your chest and bites on your bindings. She'd broken enough for you to teach her how to remove it, but she keeps doing it. You let her. She's a rebel, you can never stop her.

When the binding was halfway broken, you felt her hand push down your pants and underwear, and you wiggled your legs to take it all off. She took ripped your bindings with both of her hands. She then licked your nipples and looked up to you, smirking. And she put her tongue slide to the valley of your breasts. She slowly nipped up to your neck, and you bit your lip, moaning. She turns you into a moaning, sweaty mess, and she likes it.

"Korra." You look down at her, and she bites her lip. "Why are you here, really?" She smirks at you and you feel hotter.

"Well, i was gonna get something from you, but-"

"I was asleep. Hmmm, real sneaky." She smiles and kisses you hard on the lips. You moan as she pokes her tongue out. As soon as your hand reaches the back of her head to deepen the kiss, she breaks the contact.

"You'll get your underwear later, right now..." She quickly lifted your legs up, looking down. "I'll get you done."

She slid down to the area between your legs and licked you to your clit, making you arch your back. You feel too hot, and maybe because the moment is more embarrassing than the last ones. From the earth king's linen closet to Asami's satomobile, this moment is just too much.

She caught you stealing your own panties from her drawer, of course it is!

She buries her head between your legs and she keeps licking, and you bite your lip to stop your moans. You knew you couldn't be heard. You two had the mansion empty for the night you spent together a few nights ago, while this night was unexpected. Asami never expected this, and so did you. Well, maybe Asami did, but you didn't. Asami is always prepared, after all.

You feel her pace speed up, and you can't help but rock your hips a bit to her tongue. She hums a bit, and you feel the vibrations travel to your toes, making you stretch them a bit in pleasure. She licks you faster, and when you got her pace right, she slows down and grazes her teeth a bit to your clit, making you shudder.

"Fff... Sami..." You can't help but murmur, letting go your your lip as you feel her hands travel closer to your cunt, making you slightly open your tightly shut eyes. Asami's hands are placed on your hip, and she suddenly pushed you to her tongue, and you thrusted to into her mouth as she licked you fast. You closed your eyes, and arched your back a bit. You feel yourself close, and she just gets better and better every second. You then wrapped your legs around her head, still moving against it. She then reached for your right hand, guiding it to the top of her head. You open your eyes.

"Ugh, Ahh... Ahhh. Sami..." Your breathing and pleasure increased as she pressed your hand hard to her head, making you get the picture. So, you tug at her hair and push her closer to your core, and you buck to her tongue. And you feel yourself reach your climax as she hits your clit, making you scream a bit, and making your vision all white. You did say something after you orgasmed, but you fell too tired to say it all.

"Asami, I..."

"Pssh, of course, you're only just here for the sex, as always."

You heard Asami talk, you just woke up, and you're still not opening your eyes and still not moving from your messed up, arm hurting position. You can't, just because you want to hear what Asami wants to say.

"I wonder when you'll come here to tell me you love me... Haha, no. You just have a crush on me. Physical attraction. Why'd you even-"

You want to move, but you feel her hug you lightly. She whispers something to your ear, and you just try not to move as she said it.

"Ugh. I just want you to love me too. I love you."


End file.
